The Assorted Chronicles of Alexi Akira
by FIctionWriter039
Summary: Alexi Akira is determined to be Minister of Magic. Of course, before she can be that, she'll have to get through Hogwarts, reconcile Malfoy and Potter, and defeat the Dark Lord. No one ever said success was easy.
1. Prologue

Prologue: An Intertwining of Fates

The mark of a powerful seer, or indeed a merely competent one, is not as one might assume, how accurately or how far into the future they can see, but rather _which _future they see. For, as each event, however small, produces and eliminates an infinite number of possible futures, there are infinite futures which the inner eye might foresee. Throughout this work, you will no doubt recognize many of the names and places. However this is not the narrative you are familiar with. This story is about a girl whose fate intertwined with that of the Boy who Lived and whose ambition changed the path of history.

Sibyll Trelawney

Divination Professor,

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry


	2. Author's Note

**Authors Note: This story is based on ****_Prisoner of Azkaban _****but is focused heavily on my OC, Alexi Akira, and will not follow the story line of the original book. A lot of it is based on the readers' having read ****_Prisoner of Azkaban, _****and I don't explain all of the references. I am however trying to keep original characters as much in character as possible, and trying to stay true to the book for the first few chapters at least. Constructive criticism is welcomed! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: In which they are introduced

_Harry Potter_ found it truly amazing, how quickly the long train could fill up. By the time Mr. Weasley had finished his tense warning and Molly had finished alternately scolding and hugging her children (though most of the scolding was directed at the twins) the last compartment was the only one empty. Or not, noted Harry Potter as his second best friend, Hermione Granger, pointed out the shabby looking man asleep in a window seat near the back of the car.

"Who's that?" asked his best friend, Ronald Weasley. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?"

But before she could elaborate another person entered the compartment. She was quite pretty, with smooth, dark brown hair that angled down in a bob cut, and intelligent dark brown eyes which swept the compartment sharply. "Hello," she said confidently, "My name is Alexi Akira."

"Hi!" Harry greeted the new arrival, stepping forward to shake her hand, "Harry Potter. And these are my friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"Pleased to meet you," the girl said, giving each a firm handshake. Harry was pleased to note that she made no big deal of him being 'Harry Potter.' "What year are you?"

"We're in third year," replied Hermione "what about you?" She looked to be the same age as the trio of friends, but it was difficult to tell.

The girl gave a small laugh, "Actually," she said, "I'm new. I was home-schooled up until now. I'll be starting in third year."

"You'll be doing the sorting ceremony then?" asked Harry curiously. He wondered why it hadn't occurred to him before that there must be transfer students at Hogwarts sometimes.

"Yeah, that's right."

"What house do you want to be in?" questioned Ron.

Alexi wrinkled her forehead, "I dunno. The whole house thing seems sort of silly to me, but that's probably only because I'm homeschooled. I suppose I'll probably be in Slytherin like my mum . . . "

Harry stared at the new girl in surprise. _Slytherin? She seemed so nice! _Of course, thought Harry, maybe I'm being prejudiced. I've no proof that all Slytherins are evil arrogant gits. His thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of the particular evil arrogant git who had caused him to form that stereotype, flanked by his two cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"Malfoy," he acknowledged the pale blond boy who had just slid open the compartment door.

"Potter." Malfoy's word expressed infinite scorn for the so called Boy who Lived. "Who's your new friend?" He asked carelessly. Harry was almost certain that Malfoy was about to make an insulting comment but before he could, Akira stepped forward.

"Draco Malfoy, I presume? My name is Alexi Akira. I believe our mothers were friends in school." Malfoy hid his surprise admirably.

"Yes," he said shortly, "I do remember my mother mentioning an Akira."

"Friend of the Malfoys" Ron muttered under his breath, "and I thought she was nice."

Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"My mother always said that your father Lucius was very good at politics," said Alexi, "are you interested in ministry affairs?"

Draco seemed to physically grow, "My father says that I have the potential to be minister of magic within a few years of graduating."

Alexi grinned and said playfully, "You better not run the year I do, I'll beat you into a pulp. I'm going to be the first minister ever to be unanimously elected."

Malfoy sneered elegantly, "As if."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched with some surprise. Was Malfoy actually having a normal and friendly interaction?

"Come back to my compartment?" Harry, busy being shocked, had lost the thread of Akira and Malfoy's conversation.

"Sure," she smiled brightly and gave a quick wave, "nice meeting you all." Then she turned and followed Draco Malfoy.

Hermione cocked her head. "Malfoy wasn't being a jerk," she noted.

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "she is kind of pretty. Do you think he fancies her?"

Hermione snorted feelingly. "She seemed to like him."

Harry shrugged, "I dunno, maybe she's just friendly."

"A friendly Slytherin. That's new."

"We don't _know_ that she'll be in Slytherin, Ron. And we ought to keep our voices down," Hermione said, gesturing at the sleeping professor


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: In which blood and politics are discussed

_Draco Malfoy_ had been surprised to realize that his mother _had _mentioned an Akira. She had said that they had been best friends in their younger years at Hogwarts, but had grown apart as Voldemort rose to power, and Narcissa became involved with Lucius. According to her the Akiras were a good family, if somewhat private. Malfoy was pleased that the new girl had heard of his family. She seemed well informed about the Ministry in general. Before he knew it, he was inviting her back to "his" compartment, to sit among the other Slytherins. Walking in and seeing the look on Theodore, Pansy, and Avery's faces, he realized he had failed to ask her either her house or her blood status. They could be sitting with a Gryffindor mudblood. Of course, it wouldn't do to seem rude if she did end up being pureblood, though if she was she must be in Ravenclaw. "What house are you in?" He asked, if she was in Slytherin, which he doubted, it would be natural to confirm that she was pureblood. Otherwise, he could find some other way to work it into the conversation.

She smiled, "That is the popular question with you magical folk isn't it? I have been home-schooled up until now. I'm participating in the sorting ceremony today. I'm pretty sure I'll be in Slytherin though."

"You're a pureblood then?"

She looked surprised. "No, my father is non-magical. Half-blood I suppose."

Malfoy refrained from sighing in relief. Not muggleborn: good enough. "This is Pansy Parkinson, Pansy," he said gesturing at Alexi, "This is Alexi Akira." He was about to introduce the others but halted as the train slid to a stop.

"What's going on?"

"Yeah, we can't be there yet, why are we stopping?" Crabbe seconded Goyle's question.

Everyone standing stumbled as the train jolted to a complete stop. Quite suddenly, the lights blacked out. Akira bumped into Malfoy. "Ouch! Sorry Draco." There was some more stumbling and a few muttered curses as the students backed away from the door, which was now sliding open.

A chill filled the compartment, as a shadowy cloaked figure, just visible in the half-light through the dingy windows, advanced towards the small group of Slytherins. Draco felt the chill steal not just over him but into him. Pain, fear, hurt filled his mind, and he stumbled once again. After a moment the thing turned, he thought, and glided away. He clutched the back of a chair, shivering.

"What was that?" Asked Nott, almost as shaken as Malfoy.

"A 're guards at Azkaban. Hadn't you ever seen one?" Akira's voice only held the slightest hint of a quiver.

"No, just heard of them. . . Wait . . . You have?"

Alexi's swallow was audible. "My mother was forced to testify at a trial. For some reason I had to come along to. There were dementors in the court room."

There was a rumble and hiss as the lights flicked back on and the train started to move again. No one, Malfoy was grateful to note, seemed very interested in talking. Alexi sat down and drew out a notebook, which she began to scribble in furiously with a muggle pen. At that moment, the compartment door slid open again. Everybody flinched, but it was just Longbottom.

"What do you want?" asked Malfoy, too shaken to engage in his usual mocking torment of the boy.

"Nothing," squeaked Neville. "Just looking for the professor."

He tried to back away, but Akira looked up curiously, "Why? About the dementor?"

Neville flinched and nodded, "HesaidthathewasgoingtogotothefrontbutHarrystilllookedprettyweaksoIthoughtmaybeweshouldfindhimtomakesureHarrydoesntfaintagain."

Everyone blinked while they tried to parse the flow of words. "Harry fainted?" Alexi asked slowly.

Neville nodded. Malfoy smirked. Potter was such a wimp. No Slytherin would have fainted. Alexi seemed more concerned than amused. "Did anyone else? Does he need anything?" It occurred to Malfoy that so far, Akira had no good reason to scorn Potter.

Neville shook his head, and slammed the door closed. Alexi frowned but stayed silent and went back to writing. The rest of the ride was completed in silence.


End file.
